


Raleigh

by syvell



Category: R.E.M. (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, Unsafe Sex, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syvell/pseuds/syvell
Summary: Inspired by the tension between them during the Raleigh Underground gig in October 1982. At least that's how I perceived it :)
Relationships: Peter Buck / Michael Stipe
Kudos: 3





	Raleigh

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a good writer. English is not even my native tongue, so forgive me for any mistakes.
> 
> But I had to write this down anyway. 
> 
> The people are real and some references are, but other than that, this is pure fiction / invention and no harm or offense is intended to anybody.

There had been sexual tensions between them for a while now. And they sure had been teasing each other during that gig. But when Michael touched his ass, Peter knew, this tension had to be relieved. He felt aroused.

After the gig, he couldn't wait to get back to the dressing room. Mike and Bill went off to have a shower, so it was just him and Michael. Peter locked the door and the look they gave each other was just like it had been earlier. Peter stepped up to Michael, pressing him against the wall, planting a hot, passionate kiss on his mouth. God, how long had he craved to kiss those lips, even though he didn't really want to admit it to himself. After all, he was straight and nobody to mess with, right?

But now he was here doing this and he had a massive erection, almost painfully trying to break through the material of his black jeans.  
"I really want to fuck you right now, right here", Peter mumbled into Michael's ear. Michael smirked, returning the kiss in the same passionate way, before fumbling in his coat pocket to produce a tube of lube, which he handed over to Peter.  
"Please. I'm all yours!"  
He quickly removed his pants and boxers, clearly showing how aroused he was himself. He somewhat seductively draped himself over the big table, one of the few pieces of furniture in this room.

Peter finally release his big hard on and grabbed the tube of lube. He knew it wouldn't be like as easy as sliding into a wet girls' pussy, which was something he was used to. A lot.  
He was so turned on, especially by everything which was going on earlier and Michael presenting himself like that to him, he really had to struggle to retain control and not be too wild or rough.  
He didn't want to hurt Michael, so he knew he had to start this easy.  
He covered his cock in lube well, before positionning himself behind Michael, who seemed to shiver with excitement, when he felt Peter's cock touching his ass.

Eventually, Peter slowly entered him, deeper and deeper, until his full length was inside him, producing a big moan from both of them.  
"Damn, you're so right", Peter gasped, "but it feels good!"  
He adapted to the situation for a short while and then he started moving inside him, slowly, making Michael moan with pleasure again.  
Peter wrapped one arm around Michael's waist, brushing against his hard cock and slid his other arm under Michael's shirt, running his hand up and down his chest.

Peter started picking up the speed, moving in and out faster. It just felt right and Michael seemed to encourage it. So his thrusts became harder and harder, faster and faster, until he was finally fucking him the way he wanted to do it from the beginning. Their lustful sounds filled the room, but he didn't give a shit about the fact, that people might hear them.

They both almost gasped out "I'm gonna come soon!", when Michael reached for his own cock to finish off and Peter orgasmed hard deep inside him, filling him up. "Fuck yeah!" he shouted out with his eyes closed, while riding it out.

They both stayed like that for a while, trying to get their irratic breathing back to nornal. As Peter felt his cock getting soft, he slowly pulled out.  
He gave Michael a couple of slaps on his ass.  
"Let's clean up", he said tenderly.

********

With the warm water and soap running down their naked bodies, washing away the sweat and sex, Michael watched Peter fondly.  
He had been in love with him ever since the first time he set foot into that record shop and what they had shared just now, made it even more special. Even if it was never going to happen again.

Michael still dreamingly gazed at Peter's naked body, when suddenly he heard him say: "I wonder how your pretty mouth would feel wrapped around my cock". He said it with a big smirk on his face, but Michael didn't waste any time and went down on his knees in front of Peter, taking his cock into his mouth.

He eagerly licked and sucked him, feeling him getting harder and harder in his mouth. He fully enjoyed pleasuring him in that way and Peter obviously enjoyed the treat. As things heated up, he grabbed Michael's head and groaned: "I'm gonna come again!", almost like a warning.

But Michael was all keen to have him cum inside him for the second time tonight. So he took his cock deep into his mouth and when Peter reached his peak, Michael felt his hot seed going down his throat. It felt good and he tasted delicious. He swallowed it all and got up to give Peter one last kiss and the taste of himself, beeing sure, nothing like that would ever happen between them again.  
"Thank you".


End file.
